


Firsts

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [74]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Emma takes Killian to see his first movie in the theaters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

For all the things Killian picked up in Storybrooke of how her world worked, there were still so many things he had yet to experience. In their first week together as a couple, she had taken him to dinner and taught him to use the appliances in her home. He had been staying at Granny’s but spent so many hours at her home that eventually she had insisted that he move in with her. She had bought an apartment after coming back from the Enchanted Forest, and she spent a few days a week alone in it while Henry was at Regina’s.

David had taken Killian out to buy some clothes that would help him blend in. not that she minded all the leather, because trust her when she said he looked extremely hot in them. But nothing turned her on more than seeing him in those tight blue jeans and dark navy shirt. They hadn’t left her bedroom for the entire afternoon after she had seen him in them. Killian had been pleased with her reaction, and had taken to alternating which outfits he wore to try and see what would gage the best response from her.

Her mother on the other hand had taken Killian down to the docks to help him get a job. While he hadn’t gotten the Jolly Roger back yet, Emma was working on ways to get it back through the realms for him. If she had been able to open a time portal with a wand, surely she could reach back into the Enchanted Forest and get it for him. However it was something she was working on in secret, just so she didn’t let him down if she couldn’t succeed. The town had no proper docks manager, so he had quickly been appointed the task, as well as given a ship that the town owned. It didn’t live up to his own, but it was a substitute.

Henry had taught Killian how to use the internet, which had led to Emma having to explain a lot of weird things to him which he had come across through random browsing. A few of the questions had made her a bit uncomfortable, but he had teased her about her blushing, which quickly led to Emma playfully arguing with him. He had become particularly attached to Google, as it seemed to explain every single thing he didn’t know to him. He even went as far as to call it the magical all-knowing wizard. She had attempted to explain it to him, but he didn’t quite understand how something could work like that, so she had let it go and allowed him to keep calling it as he wished.

There were a lot of firsts that she had yet to experience with him, and she would smile as she realised just how much she enjoyed being able to do those things with him. A lot of his firsts were hers too in a way, because she had never done it with people she had loved, and it really did make a difference when you were watching an entire season of a show with your significant other, cuddled up together, intensely selecting the next episode as you got the urge to find out what happened next. The two of them didn’t sleep for an entire weekend as they watched all of Game of Thrones together, something which Killian thought was ridiculous, but absolutely bloody brilliant at the same time.

In fact, he seemed to really enjoy the idea of watching things on the television, leading to the idea that Emma ought to take Killian out to watch a movie in a theatre. There was only one in Storybrooke, and it was nowhere near as impressive as the ones she had seen outside the town. But the minute Killian had walked in and seen the big screen had let Emma believe that it was worth it. She had gotten them seats in the centre of the back row, seats which she had personally believed to be the best in any theatre, while she had gone out to get a large popcorn with extra butter, and a large coke. When she returned, she passed it to him and he immediately began to eat it with wonder. She had made popcorn a few times when they watched television together, but it hadn’t been comparable to what he was eating now, and she could tell that he enjoyed it immensely.

When the film started, he immediately became engrossed in it, and loved the sound booming in from all around him. She looked over at him a few times and saw that his eyes were glued to the screen, taking in all the fight scenes, and could see him soften at the romance ones, and how into it he got in the scenes where the hero tried to save the girl but she ended up having to save him instead. But every now and then he would look over at her and place a kiss on her lips.

She was never one for making out in theatres. Why would you spend so much money only to spend it all kissing another person’s lips? But with Killian, the chaste kisses made all the difference. He wouldn’t take away from her experience, but seemed to heighten it. He had wrapped his arm around her and she was cuddling into his arms.

When the credits finally rolled, Killian looked disappointed.

“Can we see another one?” he asked her, sounding hopeful.

She kissed him gently, “We can see as many as you like. But at the moment, we’re due to join my parents for dinner, and I don’t think my mother will forgive you if you chose to watch more films over eating her food.”

Killian laughed, “Of course, Love. How about this; we go to dinner with your parents, and then after you and I can enjoy some quality time together?”

She threw out their empty food containers as they walked towards her beetle, “Sounds great,” she smirked at him.

As they drove off, she couldn’t help but smile as she thought of all the other things she could experience for the first time with Killian, like having a relationship with a future, and having a family with him. Sure, it wouldn’t be right away, but she would be fine waiting until such a day when they reached a stage where it would happen.


End file.
